


Black and Blue

by Pthithia



Category: Tom à la ferme | Tom at the Farm (2013)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Violence, Folie a Deux, Stockholm Syndrome, mentioned past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pthithia/pseuds/Pthithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom loves what Francis does to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

Black

Tom watches himself in the mirror. A black eye. He wouldn't have to do this, Francis had said, if Tom would just obey. Tom was evil. Tom didn't listen. Tom couldn't learn to leave well enough alone.

Black and purple.

Tom brushes his shaggy blonde hair out of his face, eyes landing on the fingerprint bruises on his throat. Black and purple. His own hands brush against them. If Tom would just do what he said, Francis had shouted, Tom wouldn't have to be punished. Tom smiles, wondering if his own hands could produce that same effect.

Black and purple and blue.

Francis is always right. Always. Francis knows best. Tom knows this because Francis had grabbed him by the arms, shaking him, screaming it. Tom knows now. The thumb marks are darkest, wrapped around his upper arm. If Tom concentrates, he can still feel Francis' big, rough hands on his pale skin.

Black and purple and blue and yellow.

The yellow ones are Tom's least favorite. They are old. They are fading. Tom likes the new ones, the ones that are dark and purple. They hurt more, when he moves, and they remind him of Francis. His eyes trail down his bare abdomen, where boot marks and imprints of fists and broom handles speckle his translucent skin like artwork. They're beautiful, Tom thinks. Some hurt when he breathes. He loves those ones.

Black and purple and blue and yellow and red.

Some are red. The cuts and bruises that are red match the single burn, long and dark, trailing up his calf. He looks at that one when he wants to remember Francis' lessons. He knows best, Francis said, and if Tom can't remember that then he'll just have to give him something to remember. Tom knows now. When he forgets he looks at the marks, presses them with his own hands until they bleed, so that he can remember.

Black.

The newest one is black. It is big and dark and on his jaw. It is a shadow. It aches when Tom opens his mouth. Tom smiles wider into the mirror as his hand brushes against it.

Tom is black and purple and blue and yellow and red, and he loves it.


End file.
